1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement structure for an evaporated fuel treatment device which is mounted on a saddle-type vehicle such as a motorcycle, and which is operable to capture and collect a fuel gas evaporated from a fuel tank, and to a vehicle incorporating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a an arrangement structure for mounting a canister below an internal combustion engine such that the canister is protected from traveling wind during vehicle operation, and also protected from direct sunlight during a parked state of the vehicle, and to a vehicle incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a known arrangement structure in which an evaporated fuel treatment device (canister) is mounted on a motorcycle. An example of such arrangement structure is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Document JP-B-3-29573.
In the Japanese Patent Document JP-B-3-29573, the canister is arranged in front of an engine and outwardly of a down tube of a vehicle body frame. Accordingly, during vehicle operation, the canister is cooled by a traveling wind. Such cooling of the canister influences the evaporated fuel purge performance. Also, when the vehicle is stopped, such as in a parked state thereof, the canister may be warmed by direct sunlight or the like. Such warming of the canister influences the evaporated fuel charge performance.
In order overcome such drawbacks of the existing arrangement structure for the canister, there has been a demand for the constitution which favorably ensures the purge performance and the charge performance of the canister during traveling operation of the vehicle and when is stopped. At the same time, it is desirable to mount the canister in a compact manner on a vehicle body of a motorcycle which has a small part arrangement space.
The present invention has been made in order to overcome drawbacks the existing arrangement structure for a canister. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide the arrangement structure of an evaporated fuel treatment device of a saddle-type vehicle which can favorably ensure the charge performance and the purge performance of a canister and can also mount the canister on a vehicle body in a compact manner.